yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 018
"The Two Shadows of Rebellion" is the eighteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on August 10, 2014. Summary Nakajima informs Declan that Yuya Sakaki won his first match. Despite Declan making the effort to request that Yuya's entrance into the Junior Youth Chamionship be approved, Yuya turned it down. Amused, Declan admits that he did something unnecessary, and muses that the fact that Yuya has chosen to carve out his own destiny is to be expected of the originator of Pendulum Summoning. He asks if Yuya used Pendulum Summoning this time, and Nakajima confirms that a Summoning reaction was detected by the Control Room. Declan asks if there was any change to it, and Nakajima, surprised by the statement, states that there wasn't. Musing that Yuya "has yet to..." Declan gets up from his desk and looks out of the window. Nakajima speaks up, there's something that's been bothering him. Recently, they've been detecting exceptionally strong levels of Fusion Summoning in Maiami City. Though he initially assumed that it was the students, both Declan and Nakajima agree that it can't be compared to that of the students. Declan orders the Summoning monitored, and thinks that first it was Xyz Summoning, and now it's Fusion Summoning. At the harbor, Yuzu and Sora Shiun'in are Dueling; Sora controlling "Fluffal Bear" while Yuzu controls "Aria the Melodious Diva" and "Sonata the Melodious Diva". She activates "Polymerization" from her hand, fusing "Aria" and "Sonata," and she chants, "Enchanting melodies bloom in splendid glory and play for us a new harmony! Fusion Summon!" But instead of a monster, an error message pops up on her Duel Disk, and Yuzu panics, frantically asking why it didn't Summon her Fusion Monster. Sora asks if she remembered to put the monster into her Extra Deck, and Yuzu reacts in confusion. Sora patiently explains that he's told her a dozen times that Fusion Monsters go in the Extra Deck, not the Main Deck. Shamefully admitting that that's right, Yuzu removes her Deck from her Duel Disk and sees "Schuberta the Melodious Maestra". Behind a nearby warehouse, the masked Duelist is eavesdropping. Later, Sora points out that Yuzu had front-row seats for two of his Duels, and she should have been able to figure Fusion Summoning out form that. He could have beaten the Duelists without Fusion Summoning, but did so anyway so that Yuzu could learn. Yuzu apologizes, and Sora jumps down from the container he was sitting on, commenting that he bets that she was thinking about him again, wasn't she? Yuzu blushes and looks away, and Sora proclaims that he knew it; that's why Yuzu's been Dueling so absent-mindedly. He asks who the Duelist is, but Yuzu doesn't know, so instead Sora asks to confirm that it was the second time that they'd met. Yuzu admits that the first time had been here as well, when he'd stepped in to save her from Shingo Sawatari, telling her that he didn't want her to get hurt. Sora asks if that's how the masked Duelist stole Yuzu's heart, prompting an embarrassed response from Yuzu. Fortunately for her, Sora doesn't press the issue further, admitting that he's excited himself, as the Duelist seems like a pretty interesting guy. If Masumi Kotsu hadn't butted in, he might have been able to Duel the masked Duelist. Taking a large bite out of a chocolate bar, he comments that that was really disappointing. Yuzu protests that Sora can't Duel him, as he's dangerous. She remembers the Summoning of "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" and wonders why the Duelist was able to create actual shockwaves outside of an Action Field, and why he told her that he didn't want her to get hurt anymore. The masked Duelist remembers standing in a destroyed cityscape, claiming that he didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. He hears something up to his right above him looking up to see a white-suited Duelist sitting on a Duel Runner. The Duel Runner projects its screen and Card Zones, and the Dark Duelist activates his own Duel Disk. The White Rider ramps off the building and charges towards the Dark Duelist. An explosion of dust rises up, the Dark Duelist emerging and Summoning his "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". Swerving away from the Dark Duelist, the White Rider Summons his own monster, a a glowing white dragon, and both Dragons charge and clash. The Duelist in the blue coat who had been surveying the Leo Corporation runs up with four of his fellows, and the White Rider grits his teeth in annoyance before fleeing. The second Duelist asks the Dark Duelist where Ruri is, but the Dark Duelist just shakes his head. The second Duelist curses. Back in the present, the masked Duelist muses "Ruri." Then he hears a cry from Yuzu, whose bracelet has activated again. The pink light fades, and Yuzu and Sora hear Yuya's voice, commenting that he knew they'd be there. As he asks Yuzu why she can't practice at the You Show Duel School, since it's getting annoying being sent by her father to find her, he passes the alleyway where the masked Duelist was hiding. In another part of the city, the masked Duelist opens his eyes and he wonders if he got warped again as he looks around at the skyscrapers. Hearing an explosion, he runs around a corner to see Tio Dueling the masked Duelist's comrade. Tio gasps that the other Duelist is strong, as he faces off against the Duelist's monster. The masked Duelist gasps his comrade's name; Shun. At Yuya's home that night, Yoko has just been told by Yuya about Yuzu's bracelet, as their six pets eat around them. Yuya explains that whenever it shines, he always shows up, though he doesn't believe it to be true. Sora claims that the bracelet is like a radar to find Yuya, and Yuya irratibly tells him not to talk about people like they're lost pets, then asks why Sora is eating here. Sora replies that it's because Yuya's older sister's - his mother's, he means - cooking is so good. Flattered, Yoko reassures Sora that she's doesn't mind, and besides, it's more fun if they eat dinner together. Recognizing the food, Yuya asks if the dishes are all his, and Yoko confirms that they are Michio Mokota's recommended brain food, as she's heard that Yuya's next Duel will test his wits. Sora gives thanks for the food, and immediately dumps chocolate syrup on his sardines, much to Yuya's disgust. Yoko points out that sardines are full of Omega-3's that are good at increasing concentration and memory. And since Flavonoids in chocolate accelerate blood flow to the brain, why not? Yuya muses that he guesses it's alright if the one who's eating it enjoys it, and asks Sora if he's heard who his next opponent is. Sora has no idea, and isn't interested, claiming that there's no way he'd ever lose to anyone. Yuya warns him not to let his carefree midset trip him up later. Sora replies that he should say the same to Yuya; if he isn't careful, someone is going to take Yuzu away from him. Yuya is thoroughly confused, pointing out that it's not like Yuzu is his girlfriend or anything. In her own house, Yuzu yells at her father to stop joking around with her. Shuzo protests that he keeps telling Yuzu that she's had that bracelet since she was born. Yuzu furiously asks in what world does a baby come out with a braclet stuck on their wrist, and Shuzo tries to claim her, but Yuzu's had enough, locking herself in her room. Shuzo points out that he also heard that she was getting lessons in Fusion Summoning from Sora, and if she's dong special training for the Junior Youth Championship, why can't she do it at their place; is his hot-blooded teaching not enough for her? But Yuzu doesn't answer, seeing the masked Duelist in her mind again, and she asks why she keeps seeing his face. She flops down on her bed, stating that even though she needs to master Fusion Summoning as fast as possible to get stronger, if she's like this, no matter how hard she tries, she'll be a liability for You Show Duel School. Taking her bracelet off and raising it into the air, she then cluctches it in her hands and bends over, wondering miserably what's wrong with her. In Declan's office the next day, he reacts in surprise to two cards on his desk, explained by his mother to have been sent anonymously to them that morning. The cards bear the images of Marco and Tio. Himika asks what the perpertrator is doing, sending them card of two of LDS's ace Duelists. Declan explains that there was another powerful Xyz Summoning reading picked up the previous day, and shortly after, they received a report that Tio had disappeared as well. To think that they would be sealed inside of a card... Himika is shocked, and Declan admits that it's the first time that he's witnessed this in reality. But this means that Marco and Tio are alive. Himika asks whether they can be saved, but Declan admits that they can't with their current power. He notes that this raises another question. There have been three incidents so far; the first involving Shingo Sawatari, but he was not sealed inside a card. But both the second and the third, Marco and Tio, were sealed. This suggests that there are two perpertrators. Himika is shocked at the prospect. Nakajima's voice is heard, begging the congressman to wait. The doors crash open, as Mr. Sawatari asks Declan what he's doing loafing around. Nakajima begs him to wait outside, but Mr. Sawatari tells him to can it; he's got business with the Director. akajima protests that Mr. Sawatari doesn't even have an appointment, and Mr. Sawatari aks if there's a problem with the future city president coming to see the director of the election commitee. Declan tells Nakajima to let Mr. Sawatari stay. Mr. Sawatari comments that he heard they had another incident. Himika tries to play dumb, but Mr. Sawatari isn't fooled, warning them not to underestimate the information network of the future mayor; he's heard that first a teacher, then the ace of the top team got taken out. Himika is a little flustered, but Declan admits that it's true. Mr. Sawatari angrily asks why they're sitting there folding their arms. Declan reassures him that they're currenlty investigating the perpetrator. Mr. Sawatari protests that his son already testified that Yuya Sakaki attacked him, slamming down a photo of Yuya on the desk. Declan asks if Shingo is still saying that, and Mr. Sawatari admits that he hasn't seen Shingo since he got out of hospital, but neither has he heard anything about the testimony changing. He points out that Himika had even agreed to handle things and leave everything to her, so whay are they sitting around and letting the perpetrator cause a second and third incident? He can't keep quiet about this; he's got to get the cops moving by his own hands to protects the order in Maiami City and catch Yuya Sakaki. Declan asks him to please hold on a second, but Mr. Sawatari isn't waiting. Slamming his hands on his desk, Declan gets to his feet, intimidating Mr. Sawatari. Declan warns Mr. Sawatari that he said that it was under investigation; they aren't just twiddling their thumbs here, and have risen the efforts in both Leo Corporation and LDS to find the perpetrator. Mr. Sawatari protests that he told them that the perpetrator is Yuya Sakaki, but Declan defensively replies that Yuya is no criminal. They will surely find the real perpetrator; until then, he'd like Mr. Sawatari to watch quietly. Huffing, Mr. Sawatari snatches up Yuya's picture, claiming that he won't accept failure from them and storming off. Declan orders Nakajima to raise the level of alert in the inner city. The cards are clearly meant to provoke them, and they need to make sure that they're ready to handle any incident. He orders Nakajima to have the cards analysed thoroughly, in order to save them, no, all Duelists in Maiami City. In the streets below, Yuya is yawning, having watched quiz shows all night. He's supposed to be training his mind for a battle of wits, but can't think now because he's so sleepy. He overhears Mr. Sawatari screaming at three LDS top-team members, asking if they're deaf. He's an active city councilor, and will be the town mayor soon, the most powerful person with the most influence. A woman asks her friend who he is, and her friend replies that he's that Sawatari guy from the city council. The first woman expresses her disgust that Mr Sawatari is carrying on like that even thogh he isn't the mayor. Mr. Sawatari tells the LDS students that that means they have to follow his orders, not the Director, not the CEO, but him, the mayor. Yuya ask if that's Shingo's father, but then he remembers the time; if he doesn't hurry, he'll be late for his meeting with Nico. He runs off, and Mr. Sawatari sees him in the reflection of a shop window. He pushes the LDS students forward, yelling that Yuya is the perpetrator they've been looking for, yelling them to hurry up and catch him when they hesitate. They run after Yuya, Mr. Sawatari screaming for Yuya to stop. Yuya quickly realizes he's being chased, and when accused by Mr. Sawatari of hurting Shingo, protests that he didn't do it. He runs around a corner and into an alleyway, running towards Shun, who has his Duel Disk activated and a Winged-Beast-Type monster above him. As soon as he sees the LDS badges on their collars, Shun declares himself their opponents. Yuya passes Shun in shock, and stops behind him, asking what's going on. The LDS top team realize that Shun may be the person who attacked Tio and Marco, but Mr. Sawatari doesn't get it, asking what Shun's deal is. Shun warns them that he will start if they do not, and the LDS top team try to contact HQ. Mr. Sawatari yells at them to get Yuya. Shun Summons "Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius" from his hand, and a copy of the monster on the field appears. When it's successfully Summoned, he can Special Summon another from his hand, and he does so. Yuya realizes something as Shun overlays all three "Vanishing Lanius", and as the Xyz Materials spiral into the Overlay Network, the top-team declare that there's no doubt; Shun is the one who attacked Tio and Marco. Shun declares an Xyz Summon, which is picked up in the Leo Corporation Control Room. A female technician claims that the energy readings are at maximum, then even greater than that, matching the previous reports. A gust of wind blasts Mr. Sawatari off his feet as the same monster that Shun used against Tio appears. Mr. Sawatari grabs onto a stair railing and struggles to hold on, while Yuya is blasted into a wall, and falls unconscious in some rubbish bags. The claws of Shun's monster slice into the stone of the overpass, leaving deep gouges, and Mr. Sawatari is blown away again. Cards float down by his face, containing the trapped top-team, and Mr. Sawatari screams in terror, fleeing and scrambling away. The cards are blown away by the wind. Yuya wakes to see Nico snapping his fingers at him, and bolts to his feet in terror. Nico asks Yuya what is wrong, and Yuya screams "It was horrible! Xyz! Xyz!" Confused, Nico asks Yuya if there's something wrong with Xyz Summoning. Yuya protests that a terrifying monster showed up and blew everyone away. Nico asks where those people are, and Yuya tries to point out the people that chased him, only to realize that they're gone. Nico asks Yuya what a monster would be doing attacking people not even in a Duel Stadium, but in the middle of the city. Is Yuya sure that he didn't just dream it? He asks if Yuya's sure that he didn't just dream it, as Nico found Yuya sound asleep in the road. Yuya apologizes, as he stayed up late, and Nico leads him off to meet his second opponent, commenting that Yuya can't keep doing this if he's aiming to be a pro; managing one's health is an important responsibility, you know. As he leads Yuya away, the gouges left by Shun's monster are still clearly visible in the overpass. Featured Duel: Yuzu Hiragi vs. Sora Shiun'in Duel already in progress. Sora controls , while Yuzu controls and . Yuzu's turn Yuzu activates "Polymerization", attempting to fuse "Aria" and "Sonata" into "Schuberta the Melodious Maestra"; however, Yuzu put "Schuberta" in her Main Deck instead of her Extra Deck, so it fails. The Duel is then called off. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes